for a moment
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Bersandarkan punggung satu sama lain, mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu yang telah mereka lewati. Sebentar lagi saja.


**for a moment**

 **Psycho-Pass © Production IG**

ShuseiYayoi. K. Friendship.

.

 **Summary:** Bersandarkan punggung satu sama lain, mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu yang telah mereka lewati. Sebentar lagi saja.

.

.

.

"Nee, Yayoi-chan," sang pemuda menyebut nama sang gadis. Biasanya, sang gadis akan protes atas panggilan sang pemuda mengingat mereka bukan lagi sepasang anak kecil seperti belasan tahun lalu, namun kali ini ia memilih bungkam. "Kadang, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

Yayoi menggumam tak jelas sebagai sahutan. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, memandangi entah apa di sekitar tapak kakinya yang kini telanjang tanpa alas.

Si pemuda bermarga Kagari memejamkan mata. Mendongak menatap langit, mendorong sedikit kepalanya hingga merasakan kembali kuncir tinggi sang gadis menyentuh helai-helai jingga alaminya. Merapatkan punggung mereka yang sebenarnya tak lagi berjarak.

"Kita sudah dewasa, ne?" Shusei bertanya setelah kedua matanya kembali sempurna terbuka, tak peduli ia lebih terdengar seperti sedang bermonolog. "Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang telah kita lakukan hingga belasan tahun telah lewat begitu cepat di belakang kita."

"Omong kosong." Yayoi akhirnya berucap. "Kau tahu jawaban pertanyaanmu sendiri."

Shusei terkekeh. Kelopak matanya turun, sesaat menjelma tabir bagi sepasang iris cokelat madunya terhadap dunia. "Kau masih saja dingin, Yayoi-chan—tidak, kau yang dulu jauh lebih hangat."

Lagi, Yayoi memilih tak menyergah.

Iris Shusei sayu memandangi warna biru bersih yang membentangi dirgantara, pada beberapa titik ternoda bercak putih awan. Sepasang burung terbang melintas, sejenak sukses menarik atensi sang pemuda sebelum lenyap di ujung interval pandang. "Apa memang sebanyak itukah yang telah kita lakukan—hingga waktu yang telah berlalu pun begitu panjang?"

Tangan kanan Yayoi lepas dari lutut, membiarkan tangan kirinya saja yang bertugas sebagai penopang tekukan kedua lutut, kemudian mengukir pasir di sekitar kakinya dengan pola-pola abstrak. Satu yang pasti itu bukanlah pola simetri pendaratan piring terbang atau UFO di daratan Nascar, Peru, yang pernah Shusei tunjukkan padanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Bukan juga pola-pola _crop circle_ yang biasa ditemukan pada ladang pertanian yang masih tak diketahui siapa penciptanya.

Shusei mendesah. "Aku merasa aku belum melakukan apa pun."

Kali ini Yayoi menyanggah, "Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal."

"Oh ya?" Alis Shusei terangkat, tertarik pada respons kawan kecilnya. Bola matanya berputar ke ujung demi melirik sang gadis bermarga Kunizuka di punggung.

Sayang, Yayoi tak berniat memberi penjelasan. Dibiarkannya ketertarikan Shusei akan jawaban dari sela bibirnya menguap sia-sia, memburai dibawa angin sesepoi.

"Kau telah melakukan banyak hal, jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah kulakukan..." nada suara Yayoi merendah. Dagunya perlahan membenam di antara kedua lutut. "...Shuu-kun."

"Woah, aku seharusnya menghitung jumlah kata dalam kalimatmu barusan, Yayoi-chan!" Shusei tertawa. Wajahnya merona saking senangnya. "Dan panggilan barusan ... astaga, kapan terakhir kali aku mendengarnya darimu?"

Tidak ada perintah, "Tutup mulut," dari Yayoi seperti biasa jika Shusei sudah menertawakannya. Ia membiarkan saja dirinya tenggelam dalam euforia nostalgia yang ditawarkan sang kawan kecil sejak pemuda itu mengajaknya beradu punggung layaknya yang sering mereka lakukan dulu.

Shusei mendesah. "Ah, aku merindukan masa-masa itu."

Sang gadis berkuncir satu tak menyahut. Cukup rekam ulang dalam benaknya tentang persahabatan masa kecil mereka berdua sebagai jawaban; rekam akan Shusei menunjukkan robekan majalah tentang pola-pola _crop circle_ misterius yang disinyalir sebagai jejak pendaratan UFO, memori akan Shusei membalut lukanya dengan panik melihat Yayoi terjatuh dari pohon setelah dibujuk untuk memanjat oleh si surai jingga sendiri, serta ingatan akan senyum lebar dan genggam erat tangan Shusei saat pertama kali memperkenalkan diri dan mengajak Yayoi berteman.

Benar, Yayoi tak berbohong; Shusei sudah melakukan banyak hal—untuknya. Untuk Yayoi.

"...kau mengatakan sesuatu, Yayoi?"

Yayoi benci mengulangnya, tapi ia pun ingin Shusei mendengarnya—alasan mengapa ia mengucapkannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Shusei. Sebentar lagi. Aku ingin menikmati ini sebentar lagi. Jadi, kumohon, jangan cepat-cepat pergi."

Shusei terpana sesaat sebelum memoles selengkung senyum. Matanya perlahan kembali terpejam. Dari suara gesek kecil—ia tebak berasal dari kaki Yayoi menyeret pasir—pemuda itu tahu sang gadis pasti sedang merapatkan pelukan pada kedua lutut. Dihayatinya sensasi hangat punggung mungil Yayoi pada punggungnya. Huh, bukan gadis itu saja yang menginginkannya, tahu?

"Tentu saja, Yayoi," Shusei menyahut tanpa ragu, "kenapa tidak?"

Yayoi beringsut perlahan, menikmati eksistensi kawan kecil yang nyata ia rasakan melalui hangat punggung lebar pada punggungnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa menikmati ini sesaat lagi.


End file.
